


So How Many?

by iam93percentstardust



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Battle of the Hornburg | Battle of Helm's Deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Nobody tosses a Dwarf... except once.





	So How Many?

“So how many?”

Legolas looked up, peering at Aragorn through narrowed eyes. He was sure that Aragorn already knew the answer. Judging by the smile that was threatening to break out on his friend’s face, he was right.

“42,” he said with a sigh.

“And how many did Gimli kill?”

“43,” he replied sulkily.

“How did you lose the advantage?” Aragorn asked. “You started earlier. Ranged weapons, remember?”

“I’ve been trying to figure that out myself,” he admitted. “It must have been the causeway.” Aragorn seemed mildly surprised. “Dwarves are best in close quarters and I lost time trying to pull you two up.”

Aragorn nodded and started to walk away. “If it makes you feel any better,” he called over his shoulder. “I had to toss him.”

A beat passed and then Legolas was scrambling to catch up with him. “You what?” he asked, a positively gleeful note in his voice.

For a moment, Aragorn regretted telling Legolas what had transpired on the causeway of Helm’s Deep but then, he thought, Gimli had been entirely too prideful the last few hours.

“The distance was too far,” he said evenly. “I had to toss him.” A broad grin spread over the Elf’s face and he hurriedly added, “You won’t tease him about it, will you?”

The smile on Legolas’ face was dreamy and a glazed look had come into his eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he murmured, hurrying off.

There was silence for a moment. Then a gruff, Dwarven voice yelled from across the battlefield, “Aragorn! You promised you wouldn’t tell him!”


End file.
